Bad Girl
by Violette Allure
Summary: The Doctor and Clara. Lemon. In the TARDIS. Set in the future


YES! I screamed. This only seemed to excite him further because his speed increased. He was pounding into me so hard I was starting to feel numb. At least until he found my spot. Then I saw stars.

I clenched my walls to help him, and I received a groan in response.

"Oh fuck. Fuck me Doctor." I panted.

"Is this what you want?" He asked huskily, further increasing his pace.

"Yes!" I shrieked. "Fuck me hard!"

A long groan was my reward. I knew he was so close to coming, but he wanted to get me off first. He was slamming into me from behind, so he was able to reach around my body and play with my clit. This only made me more insane. I loved the rough feeling of his hands caressing me. I was in heaven. Until he started to slow down.

"No! Please don't stop." I begged.

"Tell me what you want."

"Please fuck me" I tried, but I knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"I am fucking you, Clara."

"Fuck me harder! Please. I want you so fuck me so hard that I can't walk. I want you to play with my clit and tell me how tight I am around you. I want you to make me come hard! I want you to come inside me. Please!"

He'd been gradually speeding up during my description of what I wanted. At my final plea he returned to full speed.

"Like this?" He asked

"Yes! Oh yes! Just like that!" I moaned.

I heard a loud groan from behind me. He was trying hard not to climax before I did, but I was not going to let that happen. I rotated my hips to meet his thrusts, knowing how much it drove him crazy.

"Stop that, Clara."

"Make me." I responded. It took me a few tries due to the pleasure fogging my mind.

"Shit." He spat. He was going to come. "CLARA!" He yelled. I felt him explode inside of me, and savored every moment. As soon as he was done he quickly pulled out and flipped me over, so now I was facing him.

"You've been a bad girl. You know the rules." He said, pumping in and out of at an agonizingly slow pace.

"I'm going to have to punish you."

He said before ramming me against the console of the TARDIS.

"Oh!" I moaned. There was minimal pain. After all, this wasn't my punishment.

He pumped faster and faster, my walls were involuntary clenching around him. That was when he pulled out, stopping my orgasm and leaving me extremely horny.

"Doctor, please." I begged

He lined himself up to enter me again, but never pushed in. I could feel the tip touching my lips, and it was making me crazy.

"Clara, only good little girls get rewarded."

"Please!" I moaned

"Please what?"

"Just- please Doctor! Please!"

"What do you want me to do to you?"

"Fuck me Doctor! Fuck me hard, please!"

He pushed against my clit. I started squirming from the wave of unfulfilled pleasure, and he stood there watching me suffer.

"You know that only good girls get their pleasure. And you've been so bad. If you want to come, you know what you have to do." He pulled back and sat on one of the couches to watch me.

I snaked my hand to where his dick was a second ago. With one flick I set immense pleasure through my body. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. Just like the Doctor couldn't help but touch himself at the sight of me doing the same.

"You say you want to fuck a good girl." I teased him, knowing he was quickly getting worked up. "When bad girls are so much better at it." With that I slowly glided a finger into myself and used my other hand to twiddle my clit.

"Oh," I gasped. "Doctor don't you wish this was you? That your cock was in me and your fingers were touching my most sensitive spot?" I teased. I needed him inside me, and that always drove him mad. I pumped my fingers faster.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!" I yelled. I was going to come. I heard the Doctor growl and soon felt my hand been thrown aside and replaced with his. He started with one finger, then two, then three, and then four. He knew I loved being stretched.

"You bad little girl, you love everything I'm doing to you. You love my hands fucking you. You loved the feeling of my hard dick touching your leg. You love being treated this way."

"Yes!" I was so turned on from his words.

I whimpered at the sudden loss of him inside me. I looked to see what was happening, when I saw his head between my legs. Before I could react he was eating me out. I grabbed at his hair, locking him in place.

"Oh God Doctor, yes!"

"You taste so good." He said into my pussy. The vibrations caused me to moan once again. He continued to lick me, and I was going to come.

"Doctor!" I warned. He removed his tongue and replace it with his hands. He continued to finger fuck me.

"Do it, Clara. Come. I want you to come all over this console."

"Oh fuck! DOCTOR FUCK ME! DOCTOR!" I yelled, riding the wave.

Before I could even think about what happened, he was inside me again. Fucking me like he had nearly twenty minutes before.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" I chanted. He knew I was always sensitive after I came, and always used it to make me come again. His hands were on my waist, but slid down my legs until they reached my ankles. He propped my feet behind his shoulders and used the new position to his advantage. It gave him way better access to my spot and he continued to hit it. Hard.

"Yes! YES! Fuck me there, Doctor!"

"Come for me again Clara! Don't fight it."

"Oh God, Doctor!" I said before screaming out in complete ecstasy. My climax brought him to his and we came together, yelling each other's names as loud as we could.


End file.
